Vault 220
by spammessages222
Summary: After ninjago has ended what will become of the characters? This is a little story about just that... May contain (ninja)/OC but no lava shipping. Has OCs in it. I cannot come up with a good summary so please read. Teen just in case because I do not want to under rate it.
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT A WEEK AFTER THE FINAL BATLLE

KAIS POV

The final battle had ended. It was all over. There was one thing I realized though. In between the important events in our lives seemed like a blur. I strained to, but I couldn't remember what happened. All of a sudden the world shifted. The world was moved. We all tumbled out of our dwellings.

"Guys!" I shouted," Where are you?"

We all ran into each other and grabbed onto each other's arms. We held ourselves up from the vortex that formed below us, and gravity wanted us to go to. Nya fell in.

"Nya!" Jay and I yelled. It was too late. We slipped. Everything went dark.

AUTHORS NOTE

Yea it is short. I am overtired and should not be up anyway. So here it is. Ok I need two questions answered before the next chapter.

What Cartoonnetwork character would you guys like to see?

If you were a ninja what would your element/color be? (yea this is just for fun. The other I need :)


	2. Chapter 2 the vortex

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Anyways I didn't specify on my first question well enough sadly. Anyways so I will follow my gut.

KAIS POV

I woke up with a searing pain in my head. I looked around. My comrades (Cole, Jay and Zane) were there. No sign of Nya, Sensei, Lloyd, or anyone else. We scrambled off the cement floor.

"Hey, you woke up," a familiar voice said. I turned around.

"Bugs Bunny?" I questioned.

"Welcome to vault 220."

"What?" I demanded.

"A place that cartoon characters go to when new episodes aren't made and it isn't as popular."

"But you're a star!" Jay argued.

"Yes, but the new Bugs isn't me."

"Did he say cartoon characters?" Zane inquired.

"We are NOT cartoon characters!" I found my voice saying.

"Yes you are. Vaults are the place characters go when there aren't new episodes being made. This is Carttonnetwork's vault-vault 220. When another episode is made you forget about this place and continue to live in the episode until it's over. Then you come back here. It isn't too bad actually. I would recommend you leave a journal here, but you guys already have them from past , you guys are cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Cole inquired.

"Yea. No more adventures in-what was it called- ninjago city. Nope. Not unless you go to the real world. That is dangerous though. Die once, die forever.

"Where's Nya?" I demanded.

"The girl? Oh yea. She won't be here for a while. It takes each character different times to get here. Anyways the real world can get your show to have more episodes. If you can communicate with the producers then you might get a new season. The real world is strange. People look strange."

"Tell us more," Cole requested, "how will we get there?"

"It is a simple process. When the portal opens at 2 pm you go through. You appear in different locations each time you go through. That's the hard part. Anyways you will be seen as people in costumes from a distance- which is good. Look! The portal has opened! Go now. You may miss any other chance." The time in vault 220 obviously had changed Bug's personality.

"Well here goes nothing." Cole said.

"3-2-go!" we counted down.

We jumped into the vortex and spiraled down to a new world.

AUTHORS NOTE

Tried for a cliffie. :3 Anyways thanks for all the reviews. 11 on my first chapter! Can we keep it up?

Question of the chapter.

What song fits the final battle? To me it is through the fire and the flames by dragonforce or Boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day.


	3. Chapter 3 the real world

AUTHORS NOTE

Had to re-write all of this. My laptop got wet and I had to wait for it to be fixed. Also I lost the chapter 3 I wrote :O. Here it is.

KAIS POV

We were thrown on the ground into sand. We were at a beach. I picked up a letter by my feet. Some of the words were faded but I could still read part of it.

_If you keep Ninjago…..profits…..benefits…..lost forever in a void…know…..originally._

That was all I could make out. That and an address. 27 Mayville, Florida.

"Where is Florida?" I asked my friends.

"I think we are there," Zane replied.

I showed them the letter. Cole was the one to say something first. "Might as well go there."

So we did.

I immediately knocked on the door. I was pulled back into a tree.

"What were you thinking?" Cole said. "Remember? We aren't visible yet! Besides what would you do if cartoon characters showed up at your door?"

Good point. We waited. A girl came to the door. She looked around outside for a minute, then walked out. She had a backpack on. An older boy followed her out. They stopped and exchanges a quick bit of dialogue that I couldn't hear. They walked down the sidewalk and around the corner. We followed in the shadows and bushes and trees. They would occasionally glance in our general directions, as if aware of our presence. They did not stop to look though. We followed them to a school. We all agreed to wait.

COLES POV

Well about 3 hours later is when the interesting things started. A science class was walking outside. One kid looked over at us. Apparently we were visible now.

"Hey! What are those kids doing there?" the kid said.

We hid and held our breaths quickly. No one else saw us.

"Sure Tom, and Obama isn't in the Whitehouse."

The kids all laughed. Apparently he always lied. We waited a couple more minutes until they passed. We talked and decided we needed to find the girl.

It wasn't hard to do so. We were right next to her classroom. She was talking to a guy next to her, and occasionally glanced across the room and exchanged a mischievous glance with a brunette like herself. Now just to figure out how to contact her…

AUTHORS NOTE

Ok I can't think of a cliffie because its late at night. Please no more OC submissions here. You can submit OCs on my other story Total Drama Ninjago. Sorry guys but if I needed characters I would have said so.


	4. Chapter 4 A meeting

KAIS POV

Ok so I will be honest. I don't know this girl. We found a note in the sand. What the heck are we doing trying to talk to her? Well I trusted my gut and I trusted my comrades. Besides, she would be able to accept this. At least I hope she can. Meh. I don't know sometimes. I am scared to trust my gut sometimes. I mean, usually I don't think about these things. I just rush into them. A few hours later she walked out. A memory sparked in my head. Something has happened before in this-the real- world.

_You have been cloaked. The humans will see you as they see each other._

I told my team this. We strode up to her. I was the first to get to her.

"Umm hi. Are you a fan of…." I didn't even know our shows name. Crap. "Umm….. that one….with the ninjas….."

She had an urgent look in her eyes. "How did you guys get to THIS dimension?!"

"What?" Cole asked.

She shook her head. "Never mind. Sorry. Same people… different world…but seriously how DID you get to this world?"

We all paused. Jay was the first to speak. "We're unemployed."

Zane cut in, "what he means is the show we were in was cancelled and we came here to seek help."

She paused to think then nodded. "You can call me Kat. Come on."

With that she turned around and briskly walked to her house. When she got home she took out her laptop and opened Skype.

"They have Skype here too?" Jay asked.

Kat nodded.

"Who was that guy with you earlier?"

"That was my brother Kaleb."

Jay seemed satisfied with that answer. At that moment of silence the door was kicked down.

"Katrina Spades… Thought you could get away did you?"

AUTHORS NOTE

Dang it's been forever since I've updated! I was very busy this season and I hope to get back to writing weekly. I will update stories as inspiration comes.


End file.
